Tails the Robot
by WhiteUmbreon
Summary: Carrie Tenma is an almost regular 15 year old teenager, with a malformed chromosome. When she sneaks into a demonstration one day, her whole life is turned upside down. Can she set it right?
1. The Demo

**I don't own any of the Astro boy characters. I only own Tails. Two of her friends later on are counter parts.**

My name is Tails. I was born with double tails because of a malformed chromosome and I got silver eyes. Other than my tails, at first sight I look like a regular teen with a very slow growth rate, but that's no true in the slightest! I may look like a human being but I'm actually a robot! Wanna know how this happened? Well I'll tell you. It's a regular day for me that takes a turn for the worst.

(female narrator)

Here we are floating peacefully in the sky: Metro City. The jewel in the crown. Beautiful isn't it. But how did we get here? A century ago the founders of Metro city, seeing that our world wwas changing, took Mt. Sofia and lifted out of the earth and into the sky, to be an Oasis. A floating paradise. We don't know what happens on the mysterious surface we left behind but life in Metro city is better than ever! Thanks to: Our Friends The Robots! Robots do our shopping, they cook for us, they serve our meals, they take good care of us. They even do the important things like, reminding us to call mom on her birthday.

Whether its caring for our children, building our building, taking care of our city and making sure we're all fit and healthy, for these guys no job is too big. Or too small. They even do the things that frankly, we don't wanna do anymore.

_A cleaning robot gets smashed by a car but another one comes along and starts to clean up the mess_

Don't worry folks, that street will get clean. Some of the more brighter robots get picked for more exciting tasks. This lucky guy is starting his first day at his new job.

_The robot gets into a car and speeds away on the test tracks and gets destroyed_

And its all thanks to this guy: Dr. Tenma. Head of the ministry of science and father of modern robotics-

A student looks behind him to a girl with magenta hair with silver streaks, wearing yellow goggles on her head.

"Hey Carrie, Isn't that your Dad?" The student asks

"It sure is." Carrie responds happily

"Hush!" goes Mr. Mustachio

Back to the video-

Our friend the robots help us. Thousands are created every day and thousands are disposed of in a great unending cycle that sustains life in Metro City. Thanks for everything guys. Please Rust in Peace.

The video ends and Mr. Mustachio turns it off and steps behind his desk.

"Okay students, ready for a pop quiz?" Mustachio said

All of the students except Carrie groan in displeasure. They usually never get higher than 60%

"Begin" Mustachio said

The lights dim as the desks light up. Carrie twirls her pen in her fingers before starting her quiz. She then speeds through it at light speed without even having to read the questions. As soon as she's done, Carrie raises her hand. Mustachio looks up from his book.

"Yes Carrie. Is there a problem?" Mustachio asked

"There's no problem," Carrie says as she takes out her memory zip from her desk, stands up, revealing her two bushy, cyan blue tails with white waves and bubbles at the ends, and walks towards the front of the room," I'm just finished and would like to leave."

"Finished?!" Mustachio says in surprise

"For rocket science, it wasn't exactly rocket science." Carrie says as she gives the memory zip to Mustachio

"Well. I don't think there's much point in you staying here…" Mustachio looks up from the zip to see Carrie at the door

"Good luck guys!" Carrie says as she does her usual two- fingered salute before walking out the door. After the door closes, at least five physics books hit the door.

Mustachio inserts Carrie's memory zip into a grading device. It turns up 100%

"Just like her father." Mustachio remarks

Outside of the school, Carrie is walking out in her usual white shirt, open purple jacket, black pants, sky blue boots while wearing a red "Ministry of Science" cap. She walks to a limo-like car where a robot waits for her and opens the door in advance.

"Hello Mistress Carrie. Did you have a good day at school?" The robot asks

"You bet Orrin." Carrie responds while handing Orrin her backpack.

After Carrie gets into the car and the car drives off, a hologram appears next to Carrie. Her father.

"Hello Carrie."

"Hi Dad"

"How was school?"

"Oh great. Mustachio dropped a pop quiz on us but I'm sure I got 100% percent."

"That's good Carrie, very good. But I don't want you to become complacent, its important to keep studying. Onward and Upward Carrie."

"Sure dad…"

"*sigh* on where I said I would attend the science fair to see your project, I'm afraid I have to take a rain check again."

"But- You promised"

"I'm sorry Carrie but its unavoidable. President Stone is looking to the unveiling of the Peacekeeper."

"The Peace Keeper! You gotta be kidding me!"

"I never kid. Goodbye Carrie."

Tenma turns off the hologram.

"The Peace keeper huh…" Carrie says in thought before heading behind the driver seat

"Orrin change of plan. Take me to the Ministry of Science." Carrie said

"I'm sorry Mistress Carrie but your Father gave me strict instructions to-" Orrin started before Carrie started rewiring the control panel in Orrin's back," HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE?! STOP IT!- Next stop : Ministry of science!" Orrin then says happily

Orrin then swerves the car around and drives off to the ministry of science. At the Minisrty of Science, President Stone, His sergeant, Tenma and several guards are walking through a hallway.

"Are you ready to blow me away today Tenma? To knock my socks off? To make my hair stand on end?" Stone asks enthusiastically

"Yes yes.*ahem* Hypothetically speaking." Tenma responded

"That's the Spirit." Stone said

All the while, Carrie has made her way to the same hallway with a dazed Orrin following.

"Dr. Elefun is an esteemed colleague of mine sir. He may be resistant on having his discovery used for military purposes." Tenma stated

"Oh you leave Dr. Elefun to me." Stone responds

"Dad!"

The three turn around to see Carrie running toward them but is the held upside down by a guard, holding her in the air by one leg.

"What are you doing here?! I thought I gave Orrin strict instruction t-" Tenma asked before seeing Orrin bumping into a wall over and over again for no apparent reason.

"I-I just wanted to see the demonstration. You're always talking about the Peace Keeper and-" Carrie tried explaining until her father cut her off.

"Really Carrie." Tenma said

"Your little girl?" Stone asks

"Yes sir." Tenma responds

"We'll let her tag along. Educational." Stone says before he continues walking

"Releasing potential threat." The guard says as she lets go of Carrie and Carrie happily runs up to Tenma.

"So tell me. Do you like weapons?" Stone asks

"Not exactly sir but maybe you'll agree that the Targeting system is a little out dated." Carrie said

"Nobody like a smarty pants," Stone grumbles

"Take the girl to a safe place until otherwise." Stone said

"What! But dad!" Carrie protests as a guard reaches for her and grabs her arm

"I think it's for the best Carrie." Tenma states

Carrie groans as the group walks away.

Meanwhile in a conference room full of scientists, a short scientist walks to the front of the room and begins his presentation. This is Dr. Elefun

"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I present. Blue Core energy!

Blue Core energy, a new self-sustaining power source much stronger than nuclear energy, and infinitely cleaner. The raw materials came from space. A fragment of a star millions of light years away that no longer even exists. This is now all that left of it. Properly harnessed, this small sphere may not only transform Metro City but life for those on the surface as well. I-" Elefun then sees Tenma and the others enter the room.

"Imagine cleaning up Earth's landscapes. Imagine bringing back the forests, imagine overcoming the effects of centuries of pollution." Elefun continues

"I know he's a bit of a dreamer, but he's a brilliant scientist." Tenma silently says to Stone

"He's a dangerous idiot who happens to have a high I.Q." Stone responds

"Unfortunately, there's no such thing as a free lunch. When we extracted the positive blue energy from the star, we were left with this, a highly unstable by-product, negative red energy." Elefun said

"I like that one. Women voters are partial to the color red you know." Stone said

"Until we learn how to safely dispose of it…" Elefun says until two guards walk in and take the capsules and brought them close.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP! KEEP THOSE CORES APART OR YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Elefun shouted as he desperately tried to keep the blue and red core away from each other

"Do as he says." Stone instructs as he, the sergeant and Tenma walk down the stairs. The guards then go separate ways out of the conference room.

"Outrageous! What are you planning to do with them?" Elefun angrily questions

"*chuckle* I'm going to give the people of this city a reason to re-elect me." Stone answers

"How?" Elefun again questions

"The only way you can doctor. I'm gonna kick some butt." Stone says with a sneaky smile

Meanwhile with Carrie, the guard uses his card key to open a door to janitorial equipment.

"This is so unfair." Carrie says

"Now cool off hotshot." The guard says as he shoves Carrie in.

"Please don't leave me in here sir. I can't stand small places, anywhere but here!" Carrie pleads as she goes up to the guard. The guard then pushes her back in.

"Jeez kid your like 12 years old. Its time you grew a back bone." The guard says before the door closes.

"Thanks for the life lesson. I'm 15. Now here's one for you. You're what 22? You need to grow a brain!" Carrie says as she holds the card key up to her face.

Tenma and Elefun enter the lab while discussing the core's usage.

"As one friend to another, don't do this Tenma" Elefun said

"Oh come on Elefun. You and I both know that without military funding, all of our research, including yours, will grind to a halt." Tenma stated as the two walked to a control panel.

"Start it up." Tenma instructed.

A female scientist, Dr. Ohshi (XD, couldn't think of something else), Brought the peace keeper into view using a joystick and activated the robot.

Meanwhile, Carrie lets herself out while the guard is distracted.

"Onward and Upward Carrie." Carrie said to herself

Back at the lab…

"Load the blue core." Tenma instructs

Dr. Ohshi then moves the joystick, controlling the peace keeper to walk towards the blue core, But before it could load the core, Stone spoke up.

"Wait. This blue core, its all sweetness and life right? Go save the dolphins, give peace a chance, stuff like that?" Stone said

"Its pure positive energy." Elefun responded

"Well, call me a dreamer but I think we'll get a bit more bang for our buck using the red one." Stone said

"Haha. Tell me you're joking." Elefun chuckled uneasily

"Sir. We're not putting something that dangerous into something… that DANGEROUS." Tenma said

"Listen Tenma. I have an election to win, I need my robot to be a fighter not a lover." Stone said before walking towards the other control panel

"Load the red one." Stone instructs

"I won't." Dr. Ohshi retorts

"All right I'll do it. Move over." Stone said as he moves into the seat and takes control. He then controls the robot to move towards the red core.

"Its like a dumb video game!" Stone comments as the peace keeper loads the red core.

"Core loaded" The peace keeper says

"*sigh* Activate weapon drones." Tenma says as Carrie enters the room.

The peace keeper then proceeds to destroy each drone using a cannon in one arm and using a fist on the other. Carrie looked on in amazement.

"Woah. I've gotta get a better look." Carrie says to herself before sneaking past more gaurds, Her father, Dr. Elefun and Stone to a corner.

The peace keeper then absorbs one of the drones and takes control of it.

"Its using that drone against the other one how is that possible?" Stone asks in amazement

"Its called adaptive technology. It can absorb and control anything." Tenma answers

"Well I may have flunked out of college but I was right about the red core. And You scientists think you're the only ones with the brains- Woah!" Stone smugly says before the sergeant ducks as laser like shots were fire to them.

They all look towards the peace keeper.

"Uh sir?" the sergeant says

The peace keeper then lunges towards them at an increasing speed. Tenma quickly reacts by activating the glass barrier. As the peace keeper rams the barrier and bounces back a bit, sparks and smoke emit from the top of the barrier.

"DAD!DAD!" Carrie shouts as she bangs on the glass. She was trapped with the peace keeper.

"CARRIE!" Tenma exclaims in shock. He attempts to open the barrier a little, enough for Carrie to slip through but the barrier does not budge.

"I CAN'T OPEN IT! I CAN'T OPEN IT!" Tenma frantically shouts as the two doctors try to open the barrier.

"DAD!AH! HELP ME! DAD HELP!" Carrie exclaims in fright

"CARRIE!" Tenma says as he rushes to the barrier, also in fear.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out. You're gonna be fine, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" Tenma said frantically, all the while the peace keeper scanned the barrier.

The words "Intact" and "Destroy" appeared on its screen. It conjured a blinding blast from its core. Tenma closed his eyes and looked away. When the blast had ended, Tenma looked to the part where Carrie was moments ago. To see it empty. Scorch mark and dust were all that was left.

"CARRIE!" Tenma said frantically searching for her.

On the peace keeper's screen the words "Intact" and Absorb" appeared. Tenma stood up and leaned on the barrier as the peace keeper absorbed a circle of the barrier, creating an opening.

"Open fire!" Stone instructed before rushing back to safety.

The guards then started firing from their guns but are unable to keep the robot at bay. Elefun looks towards the peace keeper before turning to the blue and red energy plugs. An idea races in his mind. Picking up the blue plug, he struggles to the peace keeper, trying to dodge the bullets. He then jammed the core into the peace keeper's chest, causing it to overload and shut down. The barrier slowly opened. Tenma slowly stepped in, not believing his eyes.

"Wh-where's Carrie? Where's my daughter?" Tenma frantically asked

"I'm so sorry Tenma." Elefun said

Tenma's attention shifted to a small red dome on the ground. He walked toward it, finding out that it was Carrie's favorite hat, a little scorched. Tenma sank to his knees. He picked up the hat and remembered Carrie. He hugged it close, wishing that it was Carrie, instead of the hat.

"Carrie… Its all my fault." Tenma cried.


	2. Creation

**Chapter 2 is finally up! Thanks for your great reviews guys! I updated the previous chapter(finally) **

3 days after the incident Tenma was in the lab, examining blueprints of a robotic structure of Carrie and blueprints of the long cancelled: Project Atom. Devastated by Carrie's death, he's isolated himself in the lab, only three scientists were allowed in to help him with his project. Soon he was done with the exo-skeleton. He walks to a platform with Carrie's hat. Sighing, he carefully takes a piece of hair from the hat and puts it into an Erlenmeyer Flask. After pressing a few buttons, all of Carrie's memories appear above the table. Tenma rushes over to see an antenna rise from the skeleton. Another transfers all of the memories into the mind part.

Outside the Ministry, Elefun arrives in his car and pulls a case from the trunk. Tenma had asked him to bring the blue core. Elefun was afraid that if Stone found out that the cores were still active, he'll want another demonstration but when Tenma called, he couldn't refuse. As Elefun entered the lab, one of the scientists greeted him.

" He hasn't eaten or slept for days." The scientist said(I'm out of ideas for names XP)

"I know" Elefun replied

"He's gone crazy hasn't he." The scientist said

"If you lose your world like that, and you don't go crazy, you're not a human being" Elefun said as he walked to Tenma.

"Clear the lab." Tenma instructed

Elefun joined up with Tenma as the three scientists left the lab. A Techno wall formed at the base of the skeleton. As it worked its way up, skin-like fabric(I think), Sky blue not, white panties with a golden strap, realistic fur and the "hair" covered the skeleton. It looked exactly like Carrie except the Aqua blue look more cerulean, the white seemed brighter, the magenta was more fuchsia and the sliver streaks seemed to gleam in the light.

"It-It looks just like her doesn't it? A perfect replica. Plus, I've uploaded all of Carrie's memories. It'll think it _is_ Carrie." Tenma said as the two walked to another side of the table

Elefun's suspicions were correct. Tenma was so grief stricken, e would have done anything to have his daughter back.

"Don't expect too much. Tenma." Elefun said

"It has the most advance defense systems ever created. I won't lose her again. Did you bring what I asked?" Tenma asked

"I couldn't refuse a grieving father." Elefun said as he opened the brief case containing the blue core. Tenma picked up the core but Elefun grabbed his arm.

"The core is unpredictable. I can't guarantee what effect-" Elefun warned

"Its gonna make it perfect. PERFECT! Just like Carrie was, even with her abnormalities." Tenma snapped before placing the core into the chest cavity and closing the compartment.

A machine then sent down several cables which lifted "Carrie" into the air. As energy coursed through the cables, the blue core began to fry all the machines, causing electricity to zip everywhere. Two cables soon snapped. The two doctors looked on in anticipation. Soon a blue light blast made a final appearance before the cables dropped "Carrie", first landing on the table then rolling onto the floor after destroying the table. The two doctors looked at the robot.

Then , "Carrie" began to twitch her fingers. She slowly raised herself up. Carrie then looked at the two with glowing blue eyes. As soon as her vision cleared, Carrie blinked and opened her eyes again, this time her eyes were they're unnatural silver color that Carrie was born with.

"Dad?" Carrie said

Tenma gasped. "Carrie."

Carrie stood up, very wobbly, and almost fell to the floor again. Carrie makes her few steps to her father, trying to keep her balance.

"Dad! *groan*" Carrie happily says before falling into her father's welcoming arms

Tenma was like the happiest man in the world, he had his daughter back.

"Welcome back Carrie." Tenma said, hugging Carrie close

"Thank you Elefun. I'm going to take it- Her home now. Quality time, bonding. All the good things." Tenma said as he stood up while still holding Carrie and began to walk to the door.

" Bye Dr. Elefun." Carrie says smiling.

"Bye. Carrie." Elefun manages to say

"Incredible." Elefun remarks

The next day, Carrie woke up in bed, But something didn't feel right. She then noticed Tenma sleeping on the end of her bed.

"Dad?" Carrie asked curiously as she sat up.

"*gasp* Good morning Carrie. How do you feel?" Tenma asked as he sat on the bed

"Uh kinda weird. Have I been sick or something?" Carrie asked

"No Carrie you're fine, you're perfect, you're wonderful." Tenma said

"Oh that good cause-" Carrie said before her father cut her off with a hug, letting out a small sob.

"Ummm. Are you okay?" Carrie asked

Later after Carrie put on her usual attire along with White goggles(since the yellow ones were vaporized), she walked into the dining room, and the second she did, Orrin started freaking out!

"AHHHH!"

"NO! Uh.. I must be malfunctioning. Water's crossing, short circuiting it can't be you. Oh." Orrin stammers before turning on his X-ray to see Carrie's robotic parts.

"Oh my Gosh. You're…You're…" Orrin stammered before see Tenma making signs meaning for him to keep quite about the 'robot'.

"Hey Orrin. You okay or did I mess up more panels than I thought." Carrie said

"No it just that you're gonna be… late for school. Hahah… well, I must say, its very nice to see you again." Orrin says before leaving to get Carrie's breakfast

"Sit down Carrie. I wanna talk to you." Tenma says as he pulls a chair for Carrie and sits down in another.

"About what?" Carrie asks as she sits down

"Its about school. I've decided you shouldn't go anymore. I'm going to teach you myself." Tenma said

"Really! That's great!." Carrie exclaims as Orrin arrives with her breakfast," You hear that Orrin? We'll be spending time together."

"Together? T-t-t-that's really great Mistress Carrie. Oh dear!" Orrin shakily replies as he accidentally spills Tenma's drink.

"Please Carrie just let the robot do its job." Tenma said

"Okay. Wait. If you're gonna be home schooling me, what your job at the ministry?" Carrie asks

"My job now, is to be your father." Tenma replies. Carrie smiles

Later, Carrie and Tenma were in the living room, Tenma brings up an equation screen.

"Lets start you off with something familiar. Four- dimensional calculus. Its your favorite." Tenma said

"I-I guess…" Carrie said

"If sir wishes maybe I could…" Orrin started until he caught the icy stare Tenma was giving him.

"Oh what am I saying I'm a robot haha…*crash* Wrong Way." Orrin says before leaving

"*sigh* okay." Carrie says as she starts solving the equation. Tenma smiles as Carrie cleverly solves the equation. Once its done—

"Bravo. Excellent work Carrie." Tenma says

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Carrie says before turning the equation into a dancing cowboy. Carrie laughs at it but catches a slightly disappointed look from her father. Tenma turns off the screen and later sets four large books in front of Carrie.

"Here. Trying re-reading these. Jog your memory." Tenma said

" …" Carrie uneasily chuckled

After Tenma left , Carrie put one of the books aside and looked at another one. Also putting that one aside, she sees the book labeled " Da Vinchi Theories" and decides to flip through it. She turns a page from the "war machines" to the one about flight. An idea conjures up in her head. Some time later, Orrin was happily playing with Carrie and her paper air crafts

"HAHA! Beautiful. I got It. I got it! Whoah there!" Orrin happily says as he continues to keep the crafts in the air.

"Way a go Orrin! You're the man." Carrie says as she puts her hat on Orrin

"Yes. You know I haven't had this much fun since…well, ever!" Orrin says

"Check this out!" Carrie says as she holds a more plane like model. Orrin watches as Carrie Throws it in the air and the plane flies perfectly.

"I'm impressed. Not knocked out but impressed." Orrin comments

"That's nothing. Watch this!" Carrie says as she snaps her fingers. The plane then separated inot three but still flies gracefully through the air

"Now that is impressive Mistress Tails!" Orrin exclaims

"Just Carrie is fine Orrin." Carrie says with a smile, Orrin also smiles

But then Tenma comes in unexpectedly, while getting nailed in the head by a plane.

"Carrie? I thought I said for you to read these books, not destroy them." Tenma said

"I-I just wanted to test Da Vinci's flight theory" Carrie responds

"I… perhaps… encouraged… mistress Carrie….sir…." Orrin uneasily said

Tenma sees Carrie's hat

"You should not be wearing that hat. A robot should not be wearing my daughter's hat." Tenma slightly scolded. Carrie had a slight frown

"Carrie's hat." Tenma said

Orrin slowly took off the hat and gave it to Tenma with his head down , then rolled away.

"Dad.. its alright. I don't really like the hat." Carrie admitted.

"I think, you should go to your room." Tenma sadly said

"But Dad." Carrie said

"Do as you're told!" Tenma retorted.

Carrie ran into her room leaving Tenma alone.

**Welp. That's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will hopefully be uploaded tomorrow. Peace out! **


	3. A Dire Mistake

**Chacka booya! Chapter 3 is up! Sorry if they're getting shorter, I'm trying to get the right scenes for each chapter.**

Tenma dialed Elefun's number and sat down as Elefun's hologram appeared.

"Tenma? What's wrong." Elefun asks

"I think I've made a terrible mistake. I thought… it would be like Carrie, but she's not. She's strange, she's very strange." Tenma replies

"Strange? Strange how?" Elefun asks

"She's Brilliant as Carrie was but, different." Tenma replied

"Well. You can't expect her to be a corporate copy, give her time Tenma." Elefun suggested

"NO you don't understand! She was meant to replace Carrie. But every time I look at her, it just reminds me that Carrie is GONE! *sighs* And she's never coming back." Tenma snapped

In Carrie's room, Carrie is on her bed staring at a photo of the real Carrie and Tenma. She sighs.

"What's different. I haven't seen dad angry before." Carrie said solemly

Outside her window, two cleaning robots see her. Her translator immediately kicks in.

"Look at the hair on that one! It looks like she's got spines!" The Squirt says(I'll call them squirt and squeegee)

"Spines?! Haha! That's a good one." Squeegee said

"Whaddaya mean spines. Its gel…*Gasps!* wait," Carrie states before realizing she just understood them," I can understand you?!"

"Woah that's creepy." Squeegee said

"What is? Squirt asked

"Its like she can understand us." Squeegee replied

"Haha! Don't be a dummy!" Squirt said

"I can hear what you're saying!" Carrie said

"Its as if she can hear what we're saying." Squeegee said

"There's no way. She's a HUMAN!" Squirt says as he squirts more solution on the window," Come on. Let's go leak oil on some statues."

"Hehe. Okey-Dokey!" Squeegee laughs.

Squeegee wipes away some of the solution, revealing Carrie's confused face.

"Ahhhh!" The two robots scream in surprise

"How can I understand what you're saying?! You're…ROBOTS!" Carrie shouted after she opened the window

(right here when it goes _italic_, that's the robots, **bold**: Carrie)

"_We don't want any trouble-hey!-_**wait up!**_ What are you doing?!_**i just want to know whats going on!**_**-**__let go of Mr. Squirt!-_**what happening?! *gasp!***" Carrie grabs onto Squirt and the three get into a commotion until Carrie realizes that she is over nothing, with only her feet and Squirt keeping her in the air.

"Okay guys. Lets back up very, carefully." Carrie says uneasily but Squirt sprays her, causing her to let go and fall.

The two robot race to catch her. Carrie covers her eyes in fear but then, her rockets activate!

"That's too freaky for me!" Squirt says before the two fly off.

Carrie uncovers her eyes to see two flares coming out of her boots and she's 40 feet in the air!

"Oh my Go-WOAH!" Carrie slowly says until she loses her balance.

Unable to control her rockets, she gets into a little misfit through the city, but just as she was about to get run over by a train, Carrie finally gained control of her rockets. With excitement written all over her face, She blasted off and raced with the train. Carrie felt her double tails spinning wild as ever, increasing her speed and flight power.

She blasted off again into the clouds. When she was above the clouds, she felt so free. Laughing as she played in the clouds, she didn't think it could get any better. She then blasted to Mt. Sofia and began tunneling her way through the solid mountain. When he flew out the top, Carrie was sprayed by small droplets of water.

"This is so awesome! I gotta show dad." Carrie said with glee. She blasted off once more but continued doing more stunts In the air.

By evening time, Stone was flying in an air craft on patrol, all the while ranting.

"How can my approval ratings be this low. I was very popular in high school, I've cut taxes for some very influential friends, what more do people want?!" Stone ranted

"We're detecting an unidentified object flying over Metro City sir." The sergeant informed

"The surface dwellers are firing at us? Oh this is what I've been waiting for. Declare war on them! This will get me re-elected." Stone said

"This is isn't from the surface sir." The guard at the scanner said

"Its my opponent. He's taking the gloves off, playing hard ball." Stone said

"Its blue core energy sir." The guard said

"What! Elefun told me the blue core was destroyed. Mobilize all Units! I want that thing now!" Stone instructed.

Meanwhile, Carrie was reaching home when she heard Elefun's voice.

"I got here as fast as I could." Carrie was slightly confused

"Where is she, where's Carrie?" Elefun asked, Carrie landed on the balcony

"I sent her to her room. Please, just deactivate her and take her away. I can't bear, to see her face again." Tenma said in distress. Carrie gasped

"Come on Tenma. You can't just throw her away like a piece of junk." Elefun stated

"Dad." Carrie spoke up. Elefun and Orrin turned around but Tenma had his back turned

"What's going on? Why are you talking about me like this?" Carrie asked as she entered the room.

"Carrie. There's been a misunderstanding. Aside from your chromosome defect, you're not an entirely normal girl." Elefun tried to explain lightly.

"I-I know. Dad, I can fly, I can tunnel through solid rock. It's amazing!" Carrie excitedly said

"Why did I think this could work!" Tenma said

"W-What's wrong with me? Why don't you love me anymore?" Carrie asked

"She's programmed with the memories of your own daughter!" Elefun said

"Programmed?"

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Elefun continued

"But it isn't my daughter." Tenma said

"Dad. It's me, Carrie" Carrie said

"No. You're not Carrie. You're a robot. Just a copy of her. And I'm not your father," Tenma said before turning around," Don't you understand. I don't… want you. Anymore."

"No. No, NO!" Carrie said in disbelief before attempting to run to the balcony.

"Carrie wait. I can't see into the future but I'm sure there's a place for you. You just have to find it." Elefun said, stopping Carrie.

"He's my father. This is my home. Its all I know!" Carrie said

"Everyone has their destiny Carrie." Elefun said

"Didn't you hear him? I'm not Carrie." Carrie said before dashing onto the balcony

"Please Elefun" Tenma said, stopping him from trying to get to her.

As Carrie leapt off the balcony, her rockets failed at first but then ignited. She looked back to see Elefun and Orrin look on sadly, before she blasted off into the night. Later, Carrie was sitting on a roof top, looking at her hand with her X-ray vision, only to see the mechanical parts of it.

"Its true…" Carrie solemnly admitted

Then a bright light flashed onto her. She stood up in confusion to see several air crafts surround her.

"Sir. We've located the signal's source but, IT'S A CHILD! Readings for the core are off the chart!" one of the guards in the air crafts said.

"Is that… Tenma's daughter?!" The sergeant ,in the same craft as Stone was in, said in shock

"Of course not. Holy cow. Tenma must have lost his mind! Bring it in." Stone instructed

"This will only take one sec. to capture." Another guard said, reading the plasma gun.

"Oh no." Carrie said worriedly, before taking off

"Woah. It just took off!" The guard at the scanner said

"Commander, engage the subject with attempt to capture!" Stone shouted

The rest of the air crafts started to chase Carrie. Mayhem occurs as Carrie continuously tries to dodge the plasma lines. At one point though, Carrie gets snagged by several lines, In another attempt to get away, Carrie tries smashing the ships on a building but fails. One final attempt does the trick, Rocketing straight towards a twin building while spinning her tails wildly. Carrie manages to get free after wedging the crafts between the buildings.

Just as fate would have it, one of the crafts glass cover cracked and broke, causing the guard who was in it to fall.

"Oh no." Carrie said before diving in to catch him. Successfully catching him, she flies up to the top of a nearby building

"Send in the Spirit of Freedom." Stone instructs, causing everyone to gasp

"Destroy the robot then collect the core." Stone said

The SoF, is a heavily armed warship. Just as Carrie gently puts the guard down on the rooftop, more crafts appear. Ready for another dance, Carrie ignites her rockets but much to her confusion, the crafts leave. Carrie lands back onto the roof to see the guard jump off.

"What?..."Carrie turns around to see the SoF hovering right before her.

"Fire." Stone instructs.

Carrie tries to get away but she is blasted onto another rooftop. Weak but active, Carrie struggles to flee but is blasted again through another building onto another rooftop at the edge of the city. Still active, Carrie tries to rise. Too weak to ignite her rockets, she just stands there as she is blasted a third time.

"Take down!" Stone says in triumph and Hi-5's the general.

Unconscious, Carrie falls to the surface. Stone sees this happen on the scanner

"Wait. Where's she going? Get it back!" Stone said

"She's falling to the surface sir." The guard said

"I'm declaring an international state of security. Leave for all personel is cancelled! Until Tenma's daughter is found." Stone says with a scowl.


	4. Meet the Gang

**I made this chapter extra long because its mostly dialouge**

Sometime past noon, Carrie woke up on a mountain of busted robots. When first vision cleared, she saw a robot head. Carrie gasped

"Welcome to your new home kid." The RH said(robot head)

"Ahh!" Carrie shouted in surprise before falling backwards.

"Helloo." Another robot said. Carrie shouted again in surprise. As she stood up, more still functioning robot came alive, seeing that she is full of energy. Some of them started crawling up to Carrie, begging for energy, but others began to weird her out.

"You're one of us now, congratulations." The RH said

"No. I'm not one of you guys." Carrie retorted

"You're a robot ain't ya?" The RH asked

"Well, yes but-"

"Well! Welcome to the scrap heap. This is where we all end up sooner or later."

"No its not like that…" Carrie then notices the defective robots closing in around her, chanting "one of us!"

"What are you doing, Get off me! Get off!" Carrie yells as she pulls off a robots arm that grabbed hers, a twinge of disgust and concern forming on her face.

"IN COMING!" A shower a parts falls down on them and knocks Carrie away from the group, landing at the bottom with a thud.

Carrie took a moment to lay there in slight pain before getting up. She looked at her surrounding and the floating city as she walked a few steps away.

"What do I do? Dad…" Carrie said sadly as she sat down, thinking. Then a sudden noise startles her. Carrie looks to her left to see two glowing eyes.

"Wh-who's there?" Carrie says suspiciously, when a robotic dog pops out.

Carrie chuckles as the robot runs to her and topples over her.

"You like me huh? Trash can," Carrie reads the label," So, are you lost Trash can?"

"bark bark!"

"Yeah I shouldn't."

"bark bark!"

"What's that?"

"bark bark!"

"Some one's in trouble?!"

"bark! Bark bark!"

"Oh no!" Carrie follows Trash can to a deep hole.

"Is this it? HELLO! I could be miles down. The hole looks pretty-DDEEEEE-*ooff!*" Carrie yells as Trash can pushes her in and is then caught in a leather sack. Carrie is the flung back to solid ground and a group of 2 kids and 2 teens come in.

"Get the restraints on. Hurry!" The teen boy says as he rushes to the sack

"Good job boy. Treat for you." The teen girl says as she tosses a wrench into Trash can's mouth

"HEY!HEY CUT IT OUT!" Carrie shouts as she manages to get the sack off her.

The teen boy takes off his hood, revealing his features: short black hair with three lumps stick out of his fore head with red highlights and black eyes.

"That's not a robot." The boy says

"It's a kid!" an orange haired boy said

"Th-That's right. I'm a kid. Like you." Carrie said uneasily

"Are you sure?" the teen girl asks

"Yes. Why?" Carrie also asks

The teen girl points to Carrie's tails.

"Oh. I have a badly malformed chromosome, so it gave me these." Carrie easily explained

"Okay, so where are you from non-robot?" the teen boy asked

"I'm from… Metro City." Carrie said

"Metro City! Can you believe it guys? She's from Metro and she's actually talking to me!" The teen boy exclaimed while the others shot him weird looks.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carrie asked

"She talked to me again! I can't believe this. This has to be the most exciting day of my life." The teen boy finished sarcastically while shooting Carrie a glare

"Okay I get it. You don't like people from Metro city. No need for sarcasm." Carrie said as she stood up

"Metro city. Robots waiting with a hand and foot. I'd love to visit it just for one day." The teen girl said

"Aha! They wouldn't let you in. They have a strict 'No losers from the surface allowed' policy. Anyway, why would you wanna go someplace where people think you're garbage." The teen boy said. Carrie got a small chill and the last sentence.

"I mean look at this," The teen boy starts as he picks up an intact phone," can you believe someone just threw it away?" the teen girl try to get it but the teen boy quickly moves it out of reach, "Nu-uh. Finders keepers." He then walks a few steps away.

"So what are you doing down here?" the teen girl asks

"I don't know yet. Looking for something I guess…," Carrie answers, "Somewhere"

"Did you run away?" the small boy asked

"Not exactly. The sorta suggested I should find a new place. Whatever that means." Carrie answered

"Hey. It means they kicked you out." A small girl said

"Well I-" Carrie said, a bit taken aback

"I'm Santha."

"I'm Widget."

"I'm Sludge, and I'm older than her."

"By ninety seconds." Widget retorted

"And I'm Shadow. What's your name?"

"Oh its- Ahh!" Carrie started until she was grabbed by and taken away by a group of robots shouting "Viva Robot revolution!"

"What just happened?" Shadow asked, Santha merely shrugged

Carrie was held up in the air by one of the robots while they were all laughing in triumph.

"Did you see the human's faces! They were quaking in their capitalist boots." One of them said as they entered a building and shut the door. Carrie was put down in a chair and a light was shone on her.

"Don't worry sister. You're safe." A pale blue robot said

"You have been rescued by:" A red robot started, also turning on the main light

"THE ROBOT REVOULUTAIONARY FRONT!" All three of them said in unison along with doing a *cough*stupid dance*cough*

"I'm Sparx. The brightest" the pale blue robot said

"And I'm Robotsky. The muscle." The red one said

"And I'm Mike the fridge! I'm the fridge…"

"Uh…" Carrie uneasily breathed

"You are now liberated! Go ahead comrade. Take your first step, as a free robot." Sparx emphasized

"Take it! Take it!" Mike cheered

Carrie awkwardly took one step forward, one boot in a small puddle of oil

"Feel's different doesn't it?" Sparx said

Carrie lifted her boot, "It feels wetter" She answered

"It feels WETTER! YEAH! LIBERATION!WHOOHOO! YEAH!" Robotsky exclaims while toppling the desk behind them and raises his hand for a high-5.

"What are you doing?!" Sparx complained

"Sorry. I'll um…I'll pick it up." Robotsky said

"Yes please." Sparx said before examining Carrie's arm." You look like a pretty advanced model if I do say so myself. Just a particular interest, no real reason for me asking but are you and exempt from the Laws of Robotics?"

"Um… remind me again?" Carrie said

"A robot cannot harm a human, be a cause of any harm to a human, blah blah blah, boring boring boring." Robotsky answered

"Well I don't want wanna hurt anybody." Carrie said

"Nut mitts(yeah, nut mitts). The RRF is dedicated to freeing robot kid from human slavery by any means necessary." Sparx said

"Any means! Any. Means. NECESSARY." Mike butted in

"What is your name comrade?" Sparx asked

"Carrie"

"Carrie?" Robotsky said

"Well that's not much of a name. You need something with a bit more oomph to it." Sparx sai

"Something like, The Icemaker!" Mike suggested

"Yeah or The Annihilator!" Sparx said

"Or Pauline." Robotsky lamely suggested

"Well I guess I'll-" Carrie tried going for the door but Sparx stopped

"Hold on we haven't thought of a new name for you yet." Sparx said

" What about…. !what about Scrap!" Robotsky suggested

"Oh be quite , If you can't come up with a sensible suggestion then kindly mind your own business." Sparx snapped

"Sorry" Robotsky said

"Think Think…" Sparx says before spotting Carrie's double tails.

"I got it! Tails!" Sparx said happily

"Oh that's wonderful. Marvelous!" Robotsky said

"I think it suits her perfectly. Its got a quirky note to it. I love it." Sparx said

"Thanks guys. Well I better get going." Tails said (from now on, her dialogue will be Tails) attempting to get to the door.

"Show Tails 'The Plan'" Sparx said

"As you wish comrade." Robotsky said before heading over to a Paper screen.

"This Hamegg." Robotsky scrolled a paper screen revealing a poster of "Hamegg's Auto Repair". Then each of the robots spat, disgusting Tails.

"The likes of him enslave our kind, we need to make an example of Hamegg. We want to do something so horrible, so frightening, so shocking that the humans will be forced to free all robots." Sparx said

"What are you going to do?" Tails asked, a little concerned

"We're going to sneak into town," Sparx started

"We're going to lie in wait for Hamegg," Mike continued

"And?" Tails asked

"And when he shows up." Robotsky continued

"Yes?" Tails got a little more concerned

"Now bear in mind we're forced to follow the laws of robotics," Sparx butted in

"Okay…" Tails said

"We are going… TO TICKLE HIM WITH A FEATHER!" Sparx exclaimed. Then all three of them did that dance again.

"THAT'S THE PLAN!" Tails said with a "WTF" Face

"We're already looking into purchasing the feather." Robotsky said

Then al sudden, Shadow bursted in and pinned Sparx to the desk

"You okay?" Shadow asked

" How did you find our secret hideout?" Sparx asked in surprise

"You guys really need to work on your camouflage skills." Santha said as she walked in with Widget and Sludge

"Don't make us dismantle you, we just want the kid back." Shadow said

"Kid? What're you talking about? He is a-" Sparx started before Tails pinned him to the wall herself

"You want a piece of me, Tin Man?" Tails said, trying to keep her secret

"Be cool. I'm an undercover robot from Metro City." Tails whispered

"Yeah, I knew it! Viva la robot revolution!" Sparx whispered back

"These guys aren't doing any harm. Let's just leave them." Tails said as she walked to the group by the door

"Whatever you say." Shadow said before the four of them left. Tails also followed but stopped by the door to close it

"Thank you, sister. The RRF are forever in your debt." Said quietly before Tails closed the door and caught up with Shadow and co.

"So what is your name?" Shadow asked

"Carrie but that's not who I really am. You see-" Tails started

"Hey. It's a simple question." Shadow said

"My name's… Tails. Call me Tails."

"Nice. It suits you." Shadow said

"And its got a bit of a quirky note. I love it" Santha said.

Back up in Metro city at Tenma's home.

*ding dong*

"Hold on I'll be right there." Orrin called before opening the door, "Good afternoon-"

"Step aside robot. Thank you!" One of the guards said

" Search the apartment! Leave no stone unturned." Stone's sergeant ordered

"Arrest this man." Stone ordered, pointing to Elefun, who was then cuffed

"What are you doing? Stop!" Elefun said

"Where's Tenma's robot daughter?" Stone questioned

"She isn't here." Elefun sharply said

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Tenma bursted

"You put the core for my Peace Keeper into your robot! I'm running for re-election if you hadn't noticed and we're in and arms race with the surface!" Stone Informed angrily

"An arm's race? What nonsense." Elefun stated

"It was a stupid mistake. When I lost my daughter I thought. If i… I THOUGHT!*sigh*" Tenma tried to explain

"Oh no. I hate losing too. If you want prove you can ask any of my wives but we've gotta get over all this personal stuff Tenma. You're head of the Ministry of Science. Its time to move on. Get the core back, get it in the Peace Keeper, let some good come from all this." Stone consoled a bit

Tenma thought about it for a few seconds before saying: "When you find the robot. I'll deactivate it…and… give you the core…"

"Good man. Let him go." Stone instructed before leaving. Elefun is then uncuffed.

"Lets hope they never find you Carrie." Elefun said to himself


	5. Hamegg and ZOG

**Sorry for this being a day late. It was All Saints Day yesterday and we spent it at the cemetery**

Back on the Surface by sunset, Tails, Shadow and co. were walking along a bridge To Shadow and co.'s home.

"So people actually live in these ruins?" Tails said

"Ruins?! Hey, this place might not look like much but its home to us. Here we are." Shadow said as he stopped walking

"Huh?" Shadow and Co. then slid down a slide, Tails followed and expertly tumbled in the air and landed on her feet.

"Wow. I still have Carrie's reflexes." Tails said before joining the others at the door of a building. Shadow kicks on the door and gets a kid's attention, who quickly lets them in after seeing Shadow's fist in the air.

When the all enter the building , Tails almost gets nailed by two golf balls. The place was a mad house, with kids swinging everywhere on tire swings, a cross eyed girl shooting arrows at grapes on a girls head, and then a Shadow gives a small girl a chainsaw. Tails then get nailed by a tire swing.

"You okay?" Shadow asks

"Yeah." Tails replied

"We need ten sets of eyes around here." Shadow informed as they climbed up a staircase to another room.

In this room, a man was wielding on a robot. Tails stayed by the door way next to a broken robot. Shadow and co. plunk their stuff on a table.

"Hey Hamegg!" Shadow calls, getting the man's attention. He turned around to the group.

"Aha! Back so soon?" Hamegg said as he threw of his welding clothes and got off the lift.

"Did you find anything good for me today?" Hamegg asked as he walked to the table," Oh I don't know kids. A lot a dead batteries, a lot of elbows here. The knee joints of a toilet cleaning robot? I told you I need heads." Tails then sees the hanging right eye of the robot next to her.

"We could have gotten better stuff but we-" Shadow started

"PWANG!"

Tails had gently pushed the eye back into place it unexpectedly burst into a thousand pieces! The group turned around to see Tails trying to catch every bit of root using her arms, tails and one leg. Tails chuckles uneasily when a piece falls on her head.

"Well!" Hamegg says

"Her name's Tails, and before you ask, she has a malformed chromosome. And she's from Metro City." Santha explains

"Metro City? I used to work there once upon a time ." Hamegg says as Tails puts all the parts down.

"Really?" Tails said

"Hmmm. Why am I working in a crummy repair shop down here when I could be creating state of the art robots up in Metro City?" Hamegg said

"Oh no I wasn't going-" Tails started

"Relax Tails, we're family here. We're allowed to ask questions. The answer is: I lOVE ROBOTS! Especially the discarded ones. The more banged up they are, the more abused, The more I like getting them back on their feet!" Hamegg said as he fixed a bird robot.

"Oh Wow!" Tails said

"Its almost a religious thing with me. Kinda like the way saints feel about the poor. Or women feel about shoes. Or fat people feel about donuts. Or umm… I'll stop with fat people and donuts." Hamegg said as he walked to the lift.

"Oh so you're not into… enslaving robots." Tails said

"What!" Hamegg said in surprise

"She ran into the RRF." Shadow explained.

"HAHA! I don't enslave robots. I LOVE ROBOTS! They're our friends and we rely on them for our daily bread. Speaking of which are any of you miscrits hungry?" Hamegg asks, bring a smile to Tails's face. Later they were sitting around a table with pizza boxes strewn all over it.

"Let me guess. Take out pizza… again." Santha says as she lifts off the cover of one of the boxes

"Picky picky. Its only a couple days old. Look this one still has toppings…" Hamegg says before seeing the cockroaches on his pizza scatter off.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something? What have they forgotten Tails?" Hamegg asks

"Um… grace?" Tails answers

"Excatctly. GRACE!" Hamegg shouts

"What?!" Grace answers

"Turn on the TV sweetheart. Thank you." Hamegg says as Grace turns on all the TV's there," Bon apatite!"

"Hey new gal. You gonna eat that?" A boy next to Tails asks

"You can have it if you want." Tails replies

"Don't be so nice. You're gonna starve to death," Shadow says before seeing the pizza slice in his hand go limp," Or be the only survivor."

"So tell me Tails, do your folks know where you are?" Hamegg asks

"I don't have any parents." Tails responds

"So sad. Did you lose them sweetheart? Or even sadder, did they abandon you?" Hamegg asked

"No. You see, I'm actually a-a-a…" Tails couldn't say the word.

"You're a what?" Shadow asked

"Don't worry Tails. We're all orphans down here. There's no need to be ashamed." Hamegg consoled

"So… none of you have parents." Tails said

"Parents? Are you kidding me?" Sludge said as Grace brought out the chainsaw

"This whole place is a parent free zone." Shadow said

"I was born in the scrap heap. I was raised by wild dogs." Santha said

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't wild pigs?" Shadow said, causing everyone to laugh.

Later while everyone was asleep, Hamegg went around carrying a lantern in his hands. He then spotted Tails awake.

"Feeling homesick for Metro City Tails?"

"No"

"Heh. Me neither. I was head of advanced robotics at the ministry of science. Oh yes. Right up there with Tenma and the other monkey bugs."

"*gasp* What happened?"

"What always happens to a genius. They got intimidated by my works, my ideals, so they threw me away like a dead battery."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, none of your business. You know, I've got a hunch about you Tails. There's always room for a good kid in this family. Now how about getting some shut eye. Good night, Tails"

"Goodnight, Hamegg"

"Bark Bark"

"I'm gonna tell them just not yet."

The next day, Tails went with Shadow and co. on one of their hunts, but Trash can kept pestering her to tell them she's a robot.

"Quit bugging me. I said I will. I just want them to get used to me first." Tails said before catching up to Shadow and Santha

"What does Hamegg want with all these parts?" Tails asked

"He is a genius. He can make cool robots from pretty much any old scrap and then he puts them in Hamegg's Robot Games!" Shadow said

"Robot games?" Tails said

"It's a tradition down here. Its sorta roman." Shadow said

"And its pretty cool." Santha added

"You're not gonna find much here. It's a graveyard." Tails said

"Hmm…Miss Metro City's first day and she's already an expert." Shadow said

"You'd be surprised. I know a thing or two about robots." Tails said

"Hey Shadow I think we got something!" Widget yelled

"See? Coming!" Shadow said before running to the twins. Trash can then barks to Santha and Tails and show s what he wrote on the ground. It said "She's a robot" with an arrow pointing to Tails. Santha turned towards Tails, who had a worried look on her face.

"Almost makes me wish I could read." Santha said before walking to Shadow

Tails gave a relieved sigh, "Nice try rust bucket" Tails then spotted something down the hill.

"Hey Shadow! I think I got something!" Tails said before sliding down to a large robot

"That just an old construction robot. It fell to the surface like a hundred years ago." Shadow said

"You think Hamegg could use it?" Tails asked

"Yeah if he had a robot like that he would make a fortune in the games but its just junk! We Used to have picnics in a tent!" Shadow shouted with a slight laugh

"Just give me a minute!" Tails shouted as she walked behind the robot

"It weighs hundreds of tons! What are you gonna do? Put it in your back pack?" Shadow yelled teasingly

"Heh. He'd flip if he knew I could carry it." Tails said

Tails easily pried open a metal panel and stepped into the large robot. There was a large bolt that seems to operate the robot. Tails brushes away the dust on a small box that was labeled.

"ZOG. I know you're not dead. You're just pretending." Tails says before walking up a few steps to a panel.

Tails then activates her x-ray vision to see if she could find anything to start up ZOG. Its was successful as she found the main generator, a small spinning bolt on top of an electrical power box. Tails looked down to her chest after turning off her X-ray.

"Come on big guy," Tails walked over to the generator and opened the panel, "Time to wake up." Taiils lifted her shirt and auto opened her chest compartment with the blue core in it. She then began focusing the energy into the power box. It worked for a moment but the generator stopped spinning.

"ZOG. Let me help you. COME ON!" Tails said as she focused more blue core energy into the power box. It was a success, Tails smiled as the large bolt began to glow and spin along with other control panels starting up.

Back at the repair shop, Hamegg was starting to train the robot he finished welding.

"Okay Tiger show me what you got!" Hamegg said

The robot then begins prancing around like a crazy person.

"Hold on there twinkie toes. What are you, an ice skater? Are you planning on ball room dancing with this guy? OR are you gonna FIGHTHIM!" Hamegg said. This time the robot throws punches seriously while following Hamegg's instructions

"That's better. Now hit him below the belt. Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. Now get him in the headlock and POUND HIM! Use your thumb! Great! Great! I think you've got the makings of a champion! Haha!" Hamegg says excitedly. The Robot does a hand shaking flourish three times before getting crushed by a large robot foot.

Hamegg looks up at the online ZOG, Tails, Shadow and co appear on the shoulders

"Hi Hamegg!" Shadow and co. call out

"Sorry about your robot!" Tails Shouted

"Oh… Him? Eh he wasn't really workin' out anyway. But this guy is something else! Look at the legs on this big guy! Look at those feet! None of your carbon fiber plastic junk on this guy. That's solid pig iron!" Hamegg happily exclaimed as he looked all over ZOG.

"Tails got it running, which I'm still having trouble believing." Shadow said

"But its been dead for at least a century! How did you do it? Please tell me how?" Hamegg pleaded

"Uh… I just kicked it, you know, like a vending machine. Give me back my money! It was nothing." Tails lied uneasily

"You hear that kids? A genius…modesty. I thought It would never occur to nature! You're almost to good to be true kid! Keep this up and I'll just have to adopt you." Hamegg said as he hugged Tails and went to get his power meter.

"Holy cow. This thing's got enough juice to run a city!" Hamegg says before moving the power meter to Tails's chest, where it goes crazy.

"What was that?" Tails asked a bit worried.

"Oh nothing Tails. Just another machine with a mind of its own." Hamegg assures

The gang then spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up ZOG and painting him, with Shadow falling off of ZOG by accident and Tails rescues him on her rockets. By evening time they had finished and all took a picture in front of ZOG. Tails felt like she's never been happier.


	6. Betrayal

**School's starting to get in the way. And may I just say… I HATE THIS PART! MAINLY BECAUSE OF HAMEGG! So I absolutely hated this chapter**

Later that night, Tails went out back to a sleeping ZOG and starry night.

"Good night ZOG."

"Bark bark!" Trash can came running with a wrench in his mouth

"You wanna play?"

Trash can dropped the wrench from his mouth

"Okay, FETCH!" Tails super threw the wrench far over the piles of dead robots. Trash can whined

"Oopps. Sorry Trash can." Tails said before Trash can ran off to the scrap heap. Tails slightly chuckled before looking at the floating city. Tails then heard someone's voice coming from a car. She walked towards it to find Shadow trying to use the phone he found yesterday.

"Hello. Hello?" Shadow spoke

"Hello?" Tails said, startling Shadow, who then bumped his head on the ceiling of the car and tripped over a small pile of trash.

"Hey, didn't your nanny bots teach you that its rude to sneak up on people?" Shadow said, holding the part of his head which he hit

"How's your head?"

"Its still in one piece. The signal's weak here but if you try on a clear night like this you can still call someone in Metro City." Shadow sat on the floor of the car, Tails sitting next to him.

"You wanna call Metro City?"

"What you never made a prank call before? I just can't get this stupid phone to work." Shadow tossed the phone away which Tails caught a few inches away

"Let me give It a try"

"Knock yourself out"

Tails had her back to Shadow as she began focusing the blue core energy through her fingertip and into the phone, letting out a small spark when she was done

"Ah! Ow. Here. Its weak but there's a signal." Tails said, giving the phone back to Shadow

"Huh. Not bad, Girl has hidden talents. Maybe that chromosome gave you more than those Tails and those… gleaming Silver eyes." Shadow said after noticing Tails's eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"Maybe, but you have no idea about those talents" Tails said, Shadow dialed a number on the phone and Tails sat down

"Come on pick up, please pick up. Its me, Shadow…*sigh*I miss you guys," Shadow said into the phone before hanging up and sitting down next to Tails," Sometimes I wonder if they even noticed I'm gone."

"Who?"

"My parents"

"Y-Your parents?"

"Yeah. Now you know the truth about me," Shadow said before climbing to the roof of the car," Well what are you waiting for? Go spill to Santha and the others, the Shadow is from the big Metro City, and he's still trying to call home." He then slid down to the hood of the car

"You forgot the part about you being raised by nanny bots."

Shadow just chuckled at her remark before Tails climbed onto the hood

"Everybody's got a secret. I won't tell. You can trust me Shadow."

"I know. You're a great gal Tails."

"C-Can I tell you something? My secret?"

"Sure. I mean that's what friends are for right?"

"Do you ever feel extremely different from others? I mean not just looks and personalty, but every part of you. Kinda like an outsider."

"Sure. Everyone feels that way at some point."

"Well the last few days have been different for me. I mean being with you guys, seeing the world from a different angle. The thing is I need to tell you is, I'm a... I'm kinda… I'm a…" Tails couldn't seem to say the simple word

"Yeah?" Shadow sat up

"I'm… r-really starting to like it here… With you. With you guys." Tails gave herself a mental kick

"We like you too Tails. You're a great teen" Shadow smiled

Trash can then limped up to the car, all tuckered out from running and climbing the mountains of robots

"Hey Trash Can!" Tails says as Trash can drops the wrench and instantly collapses and fall asleep. The two laugh.

"I know its not the same but isn't Hamegg sorta like our dad now?"

"I guess"

The next day, Tails, Shadow and co. were riding on ZOG while heading towards a coliseum, Hamegg crying up ZOG.

"Give her a hand folks. The girl with the blue boots and dual tails. She's the one who got this killing machine going!" Hamegg proclaimed

"Hamegg's taken a big liking to you Tails." Shadow said, who was sitting on one of ZOG's hands

"Really? Thanks… What does he mean by 'Killing Machine'?" Tails asked

"Well the robots fight each other until one of them is destroyed." Shadow said

"W-What!" Tails exclaimed

"Don't worry. ZOG is gonna crush 'em all." Shadow said

"THAT'S what happens in the robot games?!" Tails asked shocked

"Well what did you expect? Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Shadow said

After ZOG took his place, all of them got down. Tails went up to Hamegg

"Hey Hamegg. I thought this was a show. Not a slaughter house."

"They are just robots, Tails." Hamegg replied smugly

"I thought you liked robots." Tails said

"I do, But at the end of the day, they're junk waiting to happen." Hamegg said

"Huh?" Tails went

"I know, Some of those most advanced robots from Metro Cit...Programmed to smile and laugh just like us." Hamegg said

"Really?" Shadow said in surprise

"Oh yeah. Unfortunately they don't have real emotions. Which is why I don't have no problem doing this!" Hamegg said as he brought out a taser and electrified Tails. Tails screamed in pain before falling to the floor, too weak to do anything.

"It worked! I don't believe it!" Hamegg said as he went over to Shadow and co.

"What are you doing!" Shadow yelled

"I stole this from Tenma after he fired me from the Ministry of Science." Hamegg said

"Who cares?! Why did you do that to Tails!?" Shadow yelled

"Yeah. Tails is our friend." Widget said

"I thought I raised you well. Are you blind? She's a ROBOT!" Hamegg said. Shadow and co. were shocked

"She… No. that can't be true." Shadow tried Denying

"Someone programmed her to be nice but she's just an incredibly powerful machine." Hamegg said

Shadow walked away, Hurt.

"What are you going to do to her?" Widget asked

"Take a wild guess." Hamegg said.

That was the last thing Tails heard before slipping unconscious. When she woke up, she had a red "T" along with some fabric metal plates strapped to her jacket and shirt, and she was lifted into a battle field with Hamegg announcing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! And all you cheapskates who snuck in without a ticket! We got a treat for you today! All the way from Metro City, the world's most advanced war machine in blue boots! I give you…..TWIN TAILS!" Hamegg said. Tails had no idea what was going on.

"I know what you're thinking folks…you're thinking…"This is a killer robot?!" Well my friends she's told me what worthless, scum filled, toilet water sucking excuses for flesh that you all are! And that he can rip apart any of your metal heroes you can throw at his scrawny little two tailed hide!" Hamegg said. Lying.

"She never said that." Santha said

"She didn't say she was a robot either!" Shadow said with anger.

"Well people? Are we gonna prove this Metro city snob wrong?" Hamegg said

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted

"Well. BRING IN THE SAMURAI!" Hamegg shouted. A black robot bigger than Tails with saws on both hands came into the battle field.

"I'm not fighting." Tails said before trying to fly out, but was then electrocuted by a plasma-electric shield. When she fell back, Tails quickly ignited her rockets again to dodge the Samurai's bladed swings. Soon, she flew under the robot and lifted it into the shield. Once it was destroyed, Tails dropped the robot and flew down.

"Bring out the little stinker!" Hamegg shouted

A small pink and cyan robot came waddling in.

"Play with us." It said

"Us?"

"Yes. Us." The robot then transformed into two deformed robots

"Oh that's just plain wrong." Tails commented before jumping backwards to dodge an attack, but when she did, her hair spiked and shot off. The two robots dodged the spikes, which landed it the ground before exploding, each was a small blue blast, which shocked Tails a lot.

"What! Did I just do!"

Tails then jumped again out of the way but when she landed, Tails spun around launching more spikes which hit dead center and exploded. By now, Hamegg was infuriated

"GET HER! GET HER!" Hamegg shouted as a horde of robots charged right for her.

With ease but a slight twinge of guilt, She easily destroyed the whole mob(yes the RRF came in but you know what happened). Everyone was cheering. When Tails looked to Shadow and co., her face was full of regret.

"The show's ain't over folks. I give you, a robot so fierce and mighty, even I am afraid of it. I give you, the mighty, ZOG!" Hamegg said as ZOG was brought onto the field. Tails, Shadow and co. were now really nervous, How could Tails fight a friend she revived?

"Lets see how Twin Tails fares against a robot powered with the same energy she's got." Hamegg said

"I'm not fighting ZOG." Tails turned away. Hamegg simply chuckled as ZOG walked over to Tails.

"I mean it! I won't fight!" Tails said as she ripped off the plates and "T" from her shirt and jacket. ZOG then was slowly lowering his hand, But just as Tails prepared to be crushed, ZOG rubbed her head and gave her a gentle nudge. He didn't want to fight either. After offering his hand, Tails got on and was lifted into the air. The two did a flourish and everyone cheered, Even Shadow was happy.

Hamegg however, was not.

"Great. How loving. Some big finale, I sais FIGHT!" Hamegg said before electrocuting ZOG then Tails, who fell to the ground.

"I won't fight." Tails stated

"FIGHT!"

"AAHHH!" Tails screamed in pain as she was electrocuted again

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shadow yelled angrily while standing up

"What's wrong with you? You're just machines now do what I tell you. What am I gonna get embarrassed by some souped up hotshot from Metro City?!" Hamegg said as he again electrocuted Tails

"I hundred year old bulldozer from New Jersey?! I don't think so! I'm turning your bolts off!" Hamegg shouted as he continued electrifying Tails, Which only angered ZOG.

ZOG stamped his foot, causing Hamegg to drop the taser and fall on his back. ZOG stamped over to the helpless human, his foot then raised over him.

"Stop! It's the laws of robotics. You can't harm a human. Its been that way for fifty years." Hamegg pleaded

"I'm old school." ZOG said before forcefully slamming his foot. Everyone gasped and Shadow turned away until Sludge spoke up.

"*gasp*Look!"

Shadow looked to the arena and gasped. He did not believe his eyes. When Hamegg also looked, ehat he saw above him was Tails, holding up the foot and saving his life.

"What kind of robot are you?" Hamegg asked, surprised by Tails's act of kindness. Tails looked to Shadow who was just as surprised. Then an Airship landed in the stadium. Guards came out and pointed their guns at ZOG. Somewhere during the fighting, the airship picked up Tails's blue core signal.

"What are they doing here?" Santha asked

"Seize the rogue robot and secure the area" Stone instructed after stepping out. Two guards went for Tails but ZOG grabbed them

"No, ZOG stop! Put them down." Tails said before looking to Shadow and co.,"' It doesn't matter anymore."

After ZOG put the guards down, Tails was cuffed and as lead to the ship, she turned around to face them.

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell you." Tails said

"BARK BARK!" Trash can lept into the arena

"Trash can no!" Widget said but Santha held her back

Trash can ran up, bit and clung onto one of the guards legs, but was easily shaken off

"whimper"

"Its okay trash can" Tails said before she was shoved onto the ship

"Whine whine."

On the ship, Tails is shoved into a seat while Stone sees that his approval ratings has severely dropped. Tails looks out the window to the friends she will never see again as the ship takes off.

"No dime dirty hippie is gonna sit in my Oval office, eating mung beans and stinking of patchouli oil. I've got the blue core. My Peace Keeper's gonna start a war with the surface. That's bound to get me re-elected." Stone said in desperation before turning to a glum Tails.

"Why the long face robot girl. We're taking you home to your dad. Care for a drink huh? HAHAHAHA!" Stone mocked as he held a can of oil in Tails's face before laughing off.

**Hay! I hate this chapter! At least its finished. Now I can get to the good parts again. See ya!**


	7. Deactivation

**This part of the movie always makes me tear up. **

The craft soon landed in Metro city. In the lab, Tenma and Elefun see Stone and his men walk in with the cuffed and sad Tails.

"The experiment is over. I want the blue core removed and transferred into the Peace Keeper now."

"Will you help me? Elefun?" Tenma asked a bit solemn

"This is where we created her" Elefun replied

"Well un-create her, unplug her. It's a matter of national security." Stone stated while shoving Tails a few steps away

"Let me talk to her first." Elefun said while walking to her, Stone merely sighed while folding his arms. Tails looked up and did her best to smile

"Hello Dr. Elefun"

"Hello Carrie"

"Carrie… Nobody's called me that for a while"

"This isn't your fault you know. You're fantastic, wonderful, absolutely first class"

"Thank you. You know I tried to find my place in the world, I-I thought I found it but I guess fitting in can be harder than it seems huh."

"Dear girl if you only knew"

"Maybe this is what's supposed to happen. Maybe this is my destiny."

Elefun gave a smile

"Oh boo-hoo hoo. It's a machine. Just a worthless piece of trash." Stone said before two guards take Tails to the table with Tenma following

"This is wrong and you know it Tenma!" Elefun said while two other guards hold him back

"The president. Is Right. Its- Just- A machine." Tenma said with a mix of slight hesitation and hurt in his voice

"Bye Dr. Elefun" Tails said solemnly, Elefun's eyes widened with sadness

Stone walks to the unactive Peace Keeper," Fire up the Peace Keeper I've got a press conference in 10 minutes"

The two guards lifted Tails on to the table, and Tenma stops walking near the table to take a deep breathe , before laying her down on the table. The two lock eyes before Tenma lifts Carrie's shirt, feeling hesitant.

He was even more hesitant after opening Tails's chest cavity revealing the blue core. Staring at it, his heart seemed to shake. As he place three of his fingers on the core, the voices in his head were screaming "DON'T DO IT!". He tried to ignore it but couldn't. He looked to Tails's face. Seeing Tenma's fear, She smiled, trying to give him the courage to do it.

Then… He did it.

Removing the blue core slowly drained Tails of her last volts of energy. But something had to be said before she deactivated.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tails said, barely able to keep her eyes open," I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better Carrie for you…Dad."

Tenma's heart broke even more. He just stared at the deactivated Tails, the voices in his head screaming louder than ever.

_WHAT DID YOU DO!_

"Well Tenma? Is it done?" Stone asked with a smile. Tenma slowly walked to Stone, staring at the core.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT SHE SAID? PUT THE CORE BACK!_

"Its done." Tenma said as he place the core in Stone's hand, trying to ignore the voices

"hehe. Good man." Stone said but all Tenma could hear was the voice's screams of anger

_YOU MAY BE A SCIENTIST, BUT YOU'RE ALSO A __**FATHER**__! DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? YOU CREATED HER TO FIX YOUR MISTAKES OF NOT BEING WITH CARRIE BUT LOOK WHERE YOU ARE. YOU ONLY MADE __**MORE MISTAKES**__. RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO FIX THOSE. ISN'T IT THAT DNA IS WHAT MAKES A PERSON A PERSON? NOT THE SHELL HE WALKS AROUND IN? SO WHY SHOULD IT BE ANY DIFFERENT FOR HER?!_

Quickly zooming back to what Stone was saying:

"When I'm re-elected, you can have the funding, to make as many little toys as you want." Stone said before attempting to walk away, until Tenma grabbed his arm.

"Wait. What did you call that 'machine' again?"

"It just a worthless piece of trash.", Tenma gripped harder

"No. My daughter is not a worthless piece of trash" Tenma then looked at Stone right in the eye, his filled with anger and determination

"And if you want the core, You're gonna have to kill me."

At that statement, the guards raised their guns at Tenma. Tenma then quickly grabbed the core, but Elefun took it back.

"Tenma. No. I created the core, they're gonna have to kill me." Elefun said, making the guards point their guns to him

"Well I think Metro City can learn to live without ya, Hand it over." Stone instructed

Elefun just smugly smiled as he opened his hands, empty," It appears I've lost it", They all then hear the sound of the, now repaired, glass barrier coming down. They turn to see Tenma standing away from them on the** other side** of the barrier

"TENMA!" Stone shouted as the barrier hit the ground

Tenma locks the barrier and walks back to the table with the blue core in hand , ignoring Stone's protests

"OPEN IT!" Stone turns to Elefun and the guns lowered to him.

"Oh please." Elefun responded as Tenma place the blue core back into Tails's chest cavity and closes it, a heartbeat monitor appears on screen, blank

"Open it!" Stone orders again this time with a gun in hand

"Never!"

"Now!" Stone then spies the I.D card in Elefun's pocket and uses the gun to get it

"Blast."

"You want something done you gotta do it yourself"

Just as Stone said that, Tails reactivated with a shocked face

"Woah w-w-what are you doing?" Tails asked as she shot up, Tenma put his hands on her shoulders

"You may not be Carrie, but you're still my daughter!" Tenma replied smiling

"DAD!"

The two embraced each other as Stone unlocked the barrier

"Now fly. FLY!" Tenma shouts as Tails easily breaks the hand cuffs before blasting off. Tenma's heart now mended, he felt happy seeing the hole created by Tails tunneling through and blasting out of the ministry. They sparks seemed to dance.

"No! NO!" Stone wailed before angrily staring at Tenma. Tenma turned around with a smile

"What? Tenma said sarcastically. Stone sneered

"Arrest them immediately. I want them shot for treason," Stone angrily said before walking over to the red core," I'm gonna have to use the Peace Keeper to get the blue core back."

"Don't use the red core. With the negative energy, we can't tell how it will behave." Elefun warned

"Oh please doctor. If there's a conflict between positive and negative energy, the negative always prevails. Look at human history. Look at me." Stone said

"My point exactly." Elefun said

"Turn this thing on." Stone instructed

"I-I won't." An old aged scientist shakily refused

"I've got fifty reporters waiting outside. Turn it on!" Stone insisted

"You don't understand the technology." Elefun said

"Technology?! Who cares about technology. Who understands technology? It's a robot, it'll do what I say" Stone said as he grabbed and placed the red core into the Peace Keeper. Everyone stepped back

"Red Core Loaded." The PK said

"Are you ready to do as you're told? You ready to rock n' roll?" Stone said

"Sir!"

"Destroy the girl robot. Bring back the blue core." Stone instructed with a smug smile

But the Peace Keeper didn't move…

**Tomorrow I hope I can upload the last chapter! See ya guys!**


	8. The Final Battle

**Final chapter! Thank you guys for sticking with me through all this! You're the best!**

Everyone stepped back when the Peace Keeper did not move.

"What are you deaf?! I told you to destroy the girl robot-" Stone was cut off by the Peace Keeper absorbing him, taking on his conscious

"- And bring back the blue core." The Stone infused Peace Keeper finished

"Everyone Out NOW!" Elefun yelled as everyone ran out of the lab. The Peace Keeper started absorbing every piece of metal and machinery in the lab.

Outside of the ministry with at least 20 reporters, a random guy walks up to the podium.

"Uh sorry guys. I'm getting word that president Stone might be a little late." The guy says before a large Peace Keeper bursts through the building. The Peace Keeper steps to the podium and taps the mic.

"Is this thing on?" The Peace Keeper boomed. Everyone creamed in fright as they started to run away.

"Hey where are you going? Come back." The Peace Keeper questions before the SOF and several air crafts appear

"Monster! Stand down! By Order Of President Stone!" The SOF orders. The Peace Keeper then lets out an ear blasting roar.

Far away from Metro City, a Mr. Squegge and Mr. Squirt are just floating without a care.

"Ah. This is the life buddy. Smooth sailing." Squirt spoke too soon as the two were sent into a spiral when something jetted past them. The two were then caught by Tails.

"Sorry guys." Tails said

"Oh no. Its that crazy flying kid again!" Squirt said

"I'm a robot just like you guys." Tails said," What are you doing all the way out here?"

"We got tired of the rat race. We dropped out." Squirt said

"We're trying to live more naturally like real birds." Squeegee said before an explosion caught they're attention. They turned to the source: Metro City

"What's that?" Tails asked

"You know what humans are like. New years, fourth of july, mother's day." Squirt said

"We've gotta do something." Tails said

"What? Help the humans? We're robots, its not our problem." Squirt protested

"Yeah! Forget about them, what did they ever do for us?" Squeegee said. Tails briefly thought about it before rocketing back to Metro City

"She's right. According to the rules of robotics we've gotta go help." Squeegee said

"*sigh* A Squeezy bottle's gotta do, what a Squeezy bottle's gotta do." Squirt said before following.

In almost no time at all, Tails reached Downtown Metro City. The roads were deserted and strewn with cars with no drivers. As Tails walked through the street, a voice was heard through the street.

"Come out come out where ever you are."

"Huh?"

"Tududdu."

"what?"

Where are you robot girl." Then the SOF appeared from behind a building

"Oh no."

Then a large hand crushed the top of a building and an ENORMUS Peace Keeper appeared from the building.

"There you are!" The Peace Keeper then fired missiles from the SOF. Tails flew far and out of the way from the missisles. When she looked back, On her screen appeared "ACTIVATE ARM CANNONS"

"What! Wha…" Both of her arms then morphed into two energy cannons, Tails's surprised expression melted from her face to a "WOAH YEAH!" expression

" Hah cool!" Tails fired from the cannons but flew back because of back fire. When the two shots hit the Peace Keeper, it let out two blasting roars before aiming the SOF.

Back on the Surface at Hamegg's repair shop, Shadow and co. could see blue and red explosions all over the city, sometimes small clusters from Tails's quills.

"That has to be Tails. I don't care if she's a robot. I miss her." Widget said

"So do I." Shadow said from under his breath before walking over to Hamegg's car.

"When the going gets tough smart people take a hike. Bye by-" Hamegg saw Shadow in the driver seat.

"I'm sorry but I have to borrow your car." Shadow said

"I would love to oblige you but-" Hamegg was cut off by Shadow punching him in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Its not a negotiation. Get in guys. Were heading to Metro City." Shadow said as he put the car in gear.

"Whoo!" Santha yelled as all of them boarded the car and took off for the floating city.

Back at the city, Tails flies towards the Peace Keeper, continuously firing from her cannons. Once near the PK slams her into the ground.

"Gotcha!" The PK lifts his hand to see a hole right where he slammed his hand, "Huh?"

Tails bursts out behind him, grabs its shoulder, and topples him in the air onto another building.

"This city elected me. I own it. You're mine!" The PK jabbed its arms into two buildings, absorbing it and growing larger stalagmites on its back. Tails ejected more quills and shot more blasts at the PK before stopping in front of a building.

"Hey! I'm voting for the other guy!" Tails shouted, hoping to anger him

Its successful as the PK punches the building, causing it to fall on him. Tails turns around to the crowd behind her.

"Thank you! Anytime you ne-WAAH!" Tails then got grabbed by the PK, her Tails facing its face.

As Tails struggles out of the grip, The PK puts his face closer to her tails, which then turns into lightning reactors. Then, blue lightning zaps the PK, taking out one of its eyes. In pain, the PK lets go of Tails.

"Woah!" Tails remarks after igniting her rockets, failing to notice that the PK has picked up a building.

"I've got lightning reactors. IN MY TAILS!" Tails exclaims

"You've gotta be kidding." Tails says, seeing the PK's prepared swing.

"Batter up!" The PK whacks Tails. She flys through several buildings before crashing along the street," HOME RUN!"

A little weak from the crash, Tails only manages to raise herself slightly. The PK stomps across the street to Tails. Then PK raises its foot over Tails, still too weak and paralyzed by fear. Tails was about to get crushed when Shadow grabs Tails's outstretched arm and pulls her into the car before the foot comes down.

"Tails." Shadow said

"Shadow? Hehe. Thanks guys. Wait, Who's driving?" Tails asked, noticing that all four were there. They look to the driver seat to see Trash can appear. The all scream as they are driving towards a building. Trash can swerves the car around, only to be driving to the PK's face. They scream again as Trash can wheels the car around again.

"Trash can faster!" Tails said. Trash can responds with a bark but can't reach the gas pedal.

"Move over!" Santha yells before jumping into the driver seat and stomping the gas pedal.

The car speeds away with PK following. The car manages to drive upward from the PK's hand but in the process, The PK blows up the city's power cores! The gang watch as the PK gets electrified and the city's power shuts off, along with the gravity warpers! The gang watches as the city begins its decent.

"Uh. Are we going up?" Sludge asks

"No the city's going down!" Shadow said frantically

"Shadow. I have to take care of this." Tails said by the car's door

"Do what you gotta do." Shadow responds

Tails nods before rocketing back to the city but dives below it. The group then sees a red flare from below the city. Tails was holding the city from below and pushing upwards, trying to slow the city's decent. She unlocks her hyper jets this way and manages to land the city safely.

After the city lands, the gang drive around searching for Tails and drives past a still active PK.

"Hey! Ugly!" Shouts a voice that catches the PK's attention.

"Down here!" Sparx shouts as Robotsky and Mike arrive on the scene.

"We demand immediately that you cease oppressing our comrade Tails. We may not be allowed to harm humans, but there's nothing to say we can't do some serious damage to a monster. Ay comrades?" Sparx said before turning around to see the two run away. "oh look over there!" Sparx then ran away as well.

"Where are you robot girl? I know you're still fine!" Tails's hand bursted through the street and the PK turned around.

"You can't hide from-!" The PK then sees Tails with a steel beam. She then whacks the head with it but it doesn't do much.

"That all you got?" The PK spits

"You HAD to Ask!" Tails says before tossing away the beam cracking her knuckles. Tails then unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks to the head before flying out the way of a hand, ending up near the chest cavity.

An arm comes out of the cavity and grabs Tails as she tries to flee, but them starts to pull her in to the PK, right to the red core

"Party's over kid. Blue Core obtained." The PK said as Tails was drawn closer to the red core.

Then before they even knew it, Tails's blue core gave of energy, causing intense pain for the both of them. The PK let Tails go, which triggered an explosion, sending the two flying, the PK landed on another building behind it while Tails crashed into a different one. A car then flew up to the building where Tails was.

Tails managed to get up but clutched her shoulder in pain and staggered a few steps back. The car arrived at the spot and Tenma stepped out.

"Carrie!"

"Dad!" Tails collapsed in her father's arms," I don't understand… Why didn't it absorb me?"

"Because it can't. If the red and the blue core come together…well… you both die."

Tails gasped and her mechanical heart beat fast. Tenma helped Tails to her feet.

"Come on Carrie. We need to get far away."

Meanwhile, Shadow and co. were still searching for Tails

"Where are you Tails?" Shadow asked no one in particular. Then the PK grabbed the car out of nowhere.

"Where's your robot friend where is she?" The PK ordered, that's when Widget started crying.

"I don't have time for this! I have an election to win! I want that core!" The PK shook the car

"TAILS!" Shadow called out

At the building, Tails heard Shadow's shouts and Widget's cries. She rushed to the edge of the building to see the PK continuously shake the car. Tails knew she had to do something

"We have to go."

"This is it. This is why I was created. Its my destiny."

"Carrie. Now!"

"I'm sorry but this is who I am. Onward and Upward. Dad" Tails activated her hyper jets and rocketed off

"NO!" Tenma shouted, unable to stop her.

Hearing Tails's jets , The PK turned around to see Tails jetting to him.

"You're back for more?"

Tails doesn't answer. Instead she continues to jet to him with her tails spinning wildly. She tucks in her arms for more speed, turning herself into a mini-missile.

Realizing what she had in mind: "Wait. No no no. wait wait!" the PK pleads

Tails then ripped through the steel and struck the red core. As her blue core gives off energy, she smiles at her new memories. Waking up to her smiling father, jetting through the clouds for the first time, seeing Orrin's smile, meeting Trash can, Meeting ZOG and reviving him, Meeting Shadow for the first time, Doing a flourish on ZOG's hand, Elefun's smile and finally, embracing her father once more in a long time. Those were true to her. As the last one echoed through her mind, she closed her eyes and shed a tear.

The Peace Keeper kept feeling blue and red energy painfully course through his body.

"Get out of me! AHH! GET! OUT!" The PK dropped the car and furiously tried to get Tails out.

"Gas harder!" Shadow shouted as he held on to a seat for dear life

"I'm trying!" Santha responded and managed to get it to run just in time.

The group looked back to the PK, the red and blue energy surging even outside of its body. Bothe arms the flew off.

"Aw nuts." The PK said before its head flew and exploded. Red and Blue energy flowing out , falling then disappearing into the air.

"Carrie." Tenma said as he sank to his knees

After the explosion, some the residents were making their way to the Surface when Stone, now separated from the PK, shot up from the rubble. Then he started acting like an idiot shooting nothing out of his normal arm. Stone then sees Grace next to him, who then proceeds to kick him in the leg. Two guards then arrive at the scene.

"Seize this girl immediately. She kicked me, she kept kicking me!" Stone ordered

"President Stone sir, you're under arrest" The two guards say before taking the ranting Stone away.

Shadow and co. then step out of the city and onto the grass of the surface.

"Tails! Tails! Tails!" They all call out. Shadow hears Trash can's whine, looks to the robot dog and sees Tails laying on the grass.

"Tails!" Shadow shouts before he and the others rush to her.

All they see is a deactivated Tails, all bruised and banged up, her clothes were torn and had holes in them, some parts of her double tails were singed, the goggles cracked and her right arm was almost completely off.

"Oh no." Shadow said before getting on his knees. Widget went to Santha.

"Oh Tails." Shadow said as he reattached the arm.

"That robot saved the whole city." One person said

"Why would she care?" Another asked

"Because that robot had more humanity than most of us. Who are you?" Elefun asked as he approached the group.

"I'm a friend of hers. From the Surface." Shadow said, trying to hold back his tears.

" You're from the surface?" Mustachio asks intriguingly. Santha still holds Widget and some of the other kids smile.

"Can you fix her? Shadow asked

"No I'm afraid not. Her Blue Core was unique," Elefun lifted Tails's tattered shirt and opened the cavity, " Now its died with her."

"Its not fair. All Tails ever did was help people." Shadow sniffled

"Not just people." ZOG said, arriving on the scene.

"Tails brought ZOG back to life." Shadow said

"How?" Elefun asked

"The blue stuff." ZOG pointed to his chest.

"D-Do you have any of that blue stuff left?" Elefun asked. ZOG nodded

"Do you think you could spare some for our friend here?" Elefun asked

ZOG walked over as everyone stepped back. ZOG hovered his finger over Tails and focused his blue core energy into the dead cataclyst. As blue energy surrounded her, Tails was gently lifted into the air. Everyone looked on, including Tenma who was making his way through the crowd.

After reviving the cataclyst, Tails was laid gently onto the grass, all her battle wounds healed along with her clothes. Tails opened her silver eyes to see Tenma, Elefun , and Shadow looking happily at her.

"Dad. Shadow. What happened? Is the Peace Keeper gone?" Tails asked as she sat up.

"Yes." Tenma said. The two hugged before Tails remembered that she was supposed to be deactivated.

"But how am I still?" Tails asked. The two scientists turned to ZOG who waved. Tails got up and ran over to ZOG.

"Thank you ZOG." Tails said

"Heh. No biggee." ZOG responded

Tails and the others began to laugh joyfully as Shadow ran over and the two hugged.

"Tails. I think you finally found your place in the world. You are a hero. A robot with the heart of gold." Elefun said

"And everyone finally knows it." Tenma said

Tails was lifted into the air easily by Santha and everyone laughed happily.

"I love happy endings! Would ya?" Squirt said

"Sure." Squegge said, wiping Squirts eye

"Thanks" Squirt said

"Shadow?" A female voice called. Shadow turned to the source and saw his mom and dad.

"Shadow!" His father said

"Mom? Dad?" Shadow said

"Where have you been son?" His mother asked

"We've looked high and low for you." His dad said

"Really!" Shadow hugged both of his parents and saw Tails smiling.

So that's my story. That day changed my life forever but it was better than ever. Everything has a heart. A human's heart is easy enough to see. Animals you have to dig a little deeper, and for robots? Well, our hearts are hidden in a place where nobody can find it.

**ITS FINISHED! I thourghly enjoyed making this(although I hateed "Betrayal")! Thank you guys for sticking with me through all this! You guys are the best! Leave me suggestions for another fanfic. You can even include some of your OCs! Bye!**


End file.
